


Liar Liar

by Natileroxs



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sad, Short, Spoilers for chapter 5, Why Did I Write This?, Why do I do this, creative writing again, don't read if you haven't seen at least the end of chapter 5, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs
Summary: Death comes for everyone. It doesn't discriminate. It comes for everyone.Even liars like you.





	Liar Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Creative writing again. Got a good grade so I'm posting it. 
> 
> Seriously, don't read if you haven't seen chapter 5.

_ Liar Liar. You are a liar.  _

 

Death comes for all, it seems. Even liars like you, it doesn’t spare anyone. 

 

Your throat burned and your eyes watered. You gulped silently, willing the pain away at least for a while. Willing yourself to continue on. Only a few minutes. 

 

You were dying. You knew that. 

 

He was not, you didn’t think. He’d pressed the bottle to his lips, so he must have drunk, but you did that too and not a drop of liquid met your tongue. He could have lied to you, but then you’d know. 

 

_ A liar knows a liar.  _

 

Your lips are wet, but your mouth is dry, like a sandy desert, making the bitter, metallic taste of blood feel both empty and also something you almost craved. Lavender eyes, inky, purple hair, sticky and lathered with gel. Your right-hand brushes against his cheek and he stares down at you, lips quivering, biting at the inside of his mouth, heart beating too fast. Your left-hand clutches your shoulder, covered in a thick substance you can’t tell the colour of, candy red or neon pink. 

 

His arms tremble as he struggles with your weight until he cannot move anymore and slowly but surely tumbles to the ground, keeping you safe and sound against his chest. Despite this, you find yourself clinging closer, as if you fear he’ll drop you, which he won’t. He wouldn’t think of doing that. You sit, frozen, in his lap as he lets out a shaky breath. 

 

He used to hate you, and, knowing you, it was deserved. You despise yourself much more than he ever did, obviously. But perhaps it isn’t that obvious, seeing as you place yourself on a pedestal in front of everyone and anyone. 

 

You are a terrific liar, so you lie to save yourself. 

 

“Hey,” his voice came out wobbly and thick, as if his lungs were drowning. You weren’t so sure if he’d drunk from that bottle now. Maybe it was still sitting there, full. But then again, maybe not. 

 

You giggle, clinging tightly to your persona, and perhaps that’s how you’ll go, no one ever knowing the true you. “What is it, Kaito?” His name is like heaven on your tongue, the only relief your getting at the moment it seems. “You done something you shouldn’t have?”

 

The look on his face explains everything. He didn’t drink from the bottle. So he’s going to die. Before you may have been angry, but to be honest you really don’t care anymore. So what he’s going to die, on the cold hard concrete, blood on his lips and you in his arms. So what he’s going to throw away his life for some stupid hero complex he’s got going on in his head. So what he’s going to die for you? Why should you care? 

 

You don’t care about him. 

 

That’s a lie. You do. Of course at the last second you’d try and lie to yourself, trying to convince yourself that it didn’t matter, that you didn’t care. But you did. 

 

“What did you do, Kaito? Huh? You did drink from the bottle, right?” Despite yourself, you need to check. He had you fooled before. Doesn’t hurt to ask. “Huh? Kaito?” 

 

“No,” his voice rasps, like he’s not even trying to hide it. “No, I didn’t…”

 

You laugh but it comes out more like a whimper, and you curse inwardly at how fragile it makes you seem. You’re not, you’re not weak. 

 

Well, no, you are. Always have been. Hiding behind a big smile and those lies you love so much. Except you hate them. You hate them with all your passion. 

 

“So, we’re both dying, huh?” You stare up at him and he seems overwhelmed by your attention. Even in death he’s an idiot, huh? Well, he’s the most beautiful idiot you’ve ever seen, or ever will see as remember, you’re dying. 

 

You will  _ never _ escape. 

 

Death’s an escape, isn’t it? It could be, but then again, no one knows what happens when you die. So it could be worse than life, then your life. Fortunately, nothing is really worse than your life, so the universe could be on your side. For once. 

 

“Yeah,” He sighs, a small smile still plastered on his face. He doesn’t look too resigned to his fate, but what would you know, he’s shocked you recently with how well he’s able to hide his emotions. 

 

A sliver of pink trickles out your mouth. You let it slide down your face and drip to the ground, waiting for it to hit. It doesn’t. Instead, he holds his hand out to catch it, wiping it off on his coat. You giggle again, but the sound is fake and plastic. He places a finger to your lip gently, making you shiver. 

 

“Save your voice,” he whispers, his voice airy and sweet. Did it use to sound like that? You can’t remember anymore. Your mind is really foggy now. You barely notice the clear droplets that spill out of your eyes and start to stream down your face. 

 

_ Silent. _

 

Everything was silent. 

 

He started coughing, the sound rattling your desolate environment. You let out a sob, curling closer, ear pressed against his chest. He holds a hand to his mouth but the other is stroking your hair, untangling knots. 

 

_ Falling.  _

 

You both lay there, surrounding each other, foreheads pressed together. Both of you stare at the other. Your vision is blurry and you are tired, so very tired. You don’t want to do this anymore. You don’t want to be the bad guy anymore. 

 

You don’t want to be a liar anymore. 


End file.
